Andy and Casey unlikely relationship
by shyongirl
Summary: Andy kisses Casey after hours after an argument. unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

ANDY BARRETT...

Stacking clean towels I tried to ignore Casey. I hated the face we were related. I mean I know e have different dads but I was raised a Barrett. From the first moment I met him I disliked him. Our friendship may have built up a bit since I started working for him but this just changes everything.

As he tidied the desk, he told me to sweep up. Hating being told what to do, but knew I had no choice, I did as I was told. We gave each other looks. The way he spoke to me was like I was dirt. He infuriated me so much. He claimed I was a user. Like I stole money from Brax, but he gave that money to me.

After he closed up the office and turned the light out he told me he had no idea why I would even want to work for him if I disliked him so much. Mentioning I felt the same, I put the brush beside the front desk where he stood and told him to fire me. Smirking at me, I knew he loved having the power. But worse was he wanted to make me pay for the money I took.

I shoved him into the desk and told him I wouldn't let him work me so hard on no pay. I had my hands against his shoulders. I grabbed them tighter and came in closer. What I felt wasn't just anger though. Looking into though blue eyes that disliked me right back. I held my breath as my nose grazed his as I got closer. As we both paused, I found myself wanting him. I licked my lips, looked at his and leaned in. it was just one graze but it was enough for me to kiss him again. Harder, longer.

I didn't think much to what Casey was doing. I wasn't sure he kissed me back the first time. He had looked more shocked. But when I leaned in again a second later he had pouted his lips, to kiss me back.

I loosened my hands on his shoulders and placed them on the top behind him, blocking him from moving. I opened my mouth to move his lips apart, so I could get more access. He was just stood there, kissing slow, like he was unsure about it. I wasn't unsure. I knew I wanted it. I was totally sure of myself. I leaned my body onto his and grabbed his face, after resulting in him putting his on my waste.

The kiss became deeper, adding speed, massaging my tongue against his. It must have gone on for at least ten minutes when I pulled back and leaned my head against his. Taking a deep breath, as he got his breath back. We both refused to look each other in the eye as stood back, wiped my face and walked out into the chill night air.

I couldn't believe what I had done. Kissing him like that. I had kissed guys before but then brushed then aside and ignored them. I never slept with one. How was I going to ignore Casey now? He was my boss. At least I think he was.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy Barrett

I blamed Casey so much after we kissed. I blamed him. He kissed me. Even though I knew I had kissed him. Working with him had been agony. I pushed whatever I thought I had done deep inside to know it was a mistake. The more I blamed him to his face, the more he gave back.

He had gone outside to work out with a team, and now I was alone, unloading some stock. I usually ended up going home before the last person left. It was easier to deal with. How could I have been so stupid. Why would I want to kiss him?

I loaded up the cones after he came back in and gave everyone his service for going home after their session on the beach. When I got rid of some dirty towels I bumped into him. Telling him to watch it after Casey shoved me aside. Coming out his office an hour later, and moving me out the way to get some papers with a blank look on his face. I stalked off to the other side of the gym to get out of his way. Everything he did annoyed me.

Its not like I had kissed a guy before. I hadn't. I wouldn't. I never would ever again. Cleaning the spill in the bathroom gave me time to myself. When I came out it was empty, closing time. I had no idea how long I had been as I cleaning the shower too. Casey was leaning against the bike. Silent. Stressed. Don't let it get to you, I thought to myself. As I got my stuff, he had moved to the door to close after I left.

Standing outside, I had no idea what I was waiting for. He stood next to me. We turned to each other after he gave me a warning. He was my boss and he wanted respect. We both decided to forget it had happened. Getting back to normal. When I turned to leave he said one comment that I thought about all the way to my van, with that smug look on his face.

'I know you enjoyed it more than your letting on.'

God he infuriated me. I didn't enjoy it. Because Casey made me. He had made me kiss him. With those blue eyes, those damp lips, just staring at me. Drawing me in. oh god wasn't I in trouble?


	3. Chapter 3

Andy Barrett

Being at work, Casey was due in this afternoon not long before I finished. Clearing the dirty towels, I thought nothing of him, that smirk on his face when he accused me of liking kissing him. A couple of days ago I had but that was a mistake. Now I just needed to get through it and deal with what he made me do.

As Casey walked in earlier than expected, he went straight to his office. I can't believe how nervous I just got. When he came out to speak to me about my shifts for next week, someone fell off a machine. Running up to the woman. Some girl had come over and said she saw a guy mess with the machine before. Casey looked over to who she was talking about and said he worked for another gym and was always looking for competition.

Looking at each other, we knew he was trying to ruin the business. Knowing that guy was long gone, I helped the woman up then tried to fix the machine as much as I could while Casey saw to her. During the end of my shift, Casey was looking stressed. I walked up to him and he considered going to the other gym to have it out with that guys manager just in case it got worse and they were closed down and sued. Telling me to stay put until he got back. I grabbed him and said I was coming too.

I had so much anger at Casey for kissing him and wanted to let it out on someone else, also the same someone who was destroying the equipment. As we drove there in silence I was so eager for revenge I forgot what was up with the uncomfortable silence.

As we got there and walked in Casey demanded the manager, who then invited us into his office. Demanding he fire his employee for trying to shut us down and injuring a member. The manager didn't even seem all that bothered. He believed we were confused, except when I grabbed him from behind did he then shout. Grabbing his mouth to shut him, Casey whispered a threat and pretended there was CCTV proof. That shut the guy up who then agreed to sought it.

Of course we weren't fooled. I wanted a new machine for the business, agreed, Casey wanted the other guy to be arrested for the sake of the gym, and the injured woman. He wouldn't have any of it. He didn't want it to cause trouble for his business. Calming me down before I lost it, Casey moved me aside, pinned him against the desk and said he would make sure his gym was wrecked piece by piece unless his employee was arrested. And he didn't care how the manager kept his gym out of it. He just better.

He looked shocked, frightened, but he said nothing as we walked out to the car. Shockingly it was later than I thought as it was getting dark. How amusing it was seeing Casey threatening like that. I liked it. We stood by the car and laughed about it but I could tell it was less funny to him as it was up to him to keep the gym afloat. I saw his dark eyes, stressed face.

When he looked up we saw the guy coming out of the building and pretend not to see us. As he drove off and out of sight we chuckled to each other then we stopped as we stared at each other. Him with a blank look on his face. God I wanted him. I leaned in close and kissed him. Pressing my lips to his, we made out. All our energy floating out of us into each other.


	4. Chapter 4

Andy Barrett.

I had Casey against the car door. One hand at the back of his head to keep his face pressed to mine. I was kissing him like my life depended on it.

After we had scared the manager of a rival gym after one of his staff had tried to tamper with a piece of equipment at ours, I had been overcome with emotion for Casey. We had found ourselves kissing each other in the dead of night at the parking lot.

Without pulling away, I opened the car door and we climbed in the back, entangling our legs with each other. Rubbing my chest against his, feeling his fingers roam my spine. A kissed his neck and heard him gasp. This was a very very strange moment for me. Leading one of my hands down his stomach and to his pants, Casey froze, but instead of doing the same, I kissed him hard, to make him realize he wanted this. Tearing away any doubts he had. If we stopped now I was afraid what would happen.

Listening to him breath behind my lips, my hand made its journey onto his bare flesh. Giving him a sense of control as Casey reacted to every second. Gasping, kissing, writhing under me. Unable to stay still as I brought him to a earth shattering climax.

Feeling Casey struggle under me to get his composure and some form of control back he then lifted one of my legs up to his side and slowly moved his hands against me and gave as good as he got. Grabbing him tight, unable to keep my mouth shut, I let him do whatever he wanted.

Five minutes later I was stood outside the car straightening up as Casey was doing the same inside the back seat. Unable to accept I let him take control. I felt week and stupid. Touching him felt better than having him gain control. Not even for a little bit. After a couple of seconds I decided to walk home and left Casey with the car. Thinking.


End file.
